Sigh of the end
by Kasumi Akitone
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si estas muerta y vuelves a revivir pero no en tu mundo si no en el infierno? Me llamo Maka y ese es mi caso.
1. Prologo Silencio

Holaas! :3 Bueno esta no es mi primera historia que subo aquí pero si la primera de esta cuenta :D espero que les guste y me dejen un raview para saber si les gusto o es un asco ( ojala eso no) Bueno saludos para ustedes y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo quizás.

.

.

* * *

**Silencio**

**-Maka-**

Me había despertado recién y era monótono como todo los días, me despertaba luego me bañaba, comía algo y luego me iba hacia el colegio. Cuando llegue al colegio me fui directo hacia mi sala sin mirar a nadie…

— Otra vez ignorando a la gente. — Escuche atrás mio y era una voz que conocía perfectamente. — Así nunca conseguirás amigos. — rio Kim, como siempre esto era monótono.

— No me importa. — Respondí sin interés. — ¿Para que tener amigos? Si todos son falsos como los tuyos. — Le escupí las palabras en la cara.

— Te maldigo Albarn. — Grito Kim mientras se iba furiosa a su puesto.

Paso la primera hora silenciosa sin recibir ningún pedazo de papel en mi cabeza o que los amigos de Kim me gritaran cosas, cuando tocaron para el recreo me fui al patio  
trasero del colegio donde iba gente que solo quería estudiar así que era el único lugar que podía estar tranquila.

— Maka. — Apareció Chrona atrás mio.

— Chrona ¿Qué pasa?... te molesto de nuevo Kim o… — fui interrumpida por chrona.

— Nada de eso. — Grito y era primera vez que la escuchaba hablando segura. — Solo quería saber como estaba Maka, ya que eres mi mejor amiga.

— Gracias chrona por todo. — Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Chrona era un año mayor que yo y sufría lo mismo que yo acoso por sus compañeros y casi por todo el colegio, estaba peor que yo por eso me empecé a juntar con ella.

Cuando termino el día me fui directo a mi casa como lo hacia todo los días, pero estar hay encontraba lo peor que había, están hay lo único que escucha eran gritos por parte de mi mamá y mi papá, podría decirse que mi vida era peor que cualquier otra.

— Odio esta casa púdrete. — Escuche el grito de mi mamá y el portazo que supongo que viene de la entrada principal.

_Llama a la muerte…_

— eh?, quien dijo eso… debe haber sido solo mi imaginación.

_No es tu imaginación... Maka_

Ya estaba lo suficiente loca para escuchar voces, me pare para bajar a la cocina y buscar un baso de agua, pero el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada la puerta no se abría y yo juro que nunca la cierro con llave cuando revise efectivamente la puerta estaba atrancada, empecé a gritar desesperada pero sentía como si nadie me escuchaba hasta que me di cuenta… podría estar sola en casa mi papá habría ido emborracharse como siempre y mi mamá se había ido…

_No puedes escapar de la muerte_

— ¿Quien esta hay? — Grite atemorizada. — ¡Responde! Sé que hay alguien.

No le puedes vencer a la muerte

Cuando pasaron 5 minutos no escuche nada mas de esa voz y me puse un poco tranquila pero la verdad tenia ganas de llorar ¿era normal escuchar voces?, me fue a sentar en mi escritorio y escribí en mi diario.

— Makita, hija mía estas durmiendo. — Escuche la voz de mi papá. — Sabes mami no vivirá mas aquí no es gracioso, perderlo todo en un solo día? …

Eh? Porque mi cara esta moja, no tengo que llorar tengo que ser fuerte… me pare y baje por el árbol que esta alado de mi ventana y camine siempre era la mejor forma de superar la tristeza.

— ¡Cuidado!. — Fue lo ultimo que escuche, pero eso no evito que el auto se estrellara hacia mi y lo ultimo que viera fue la hermosa luna brillante…

_Donde estoy… a si muerta, pero este lugar esta muy oscuro…_

— Toma mi mano… Maka.

_— Escuche un débil susurro._

—_Pero quien eres tu… eres el mismo de…_

— _Solo toma mi mano yo te ayudare_

_Tome la mano y tomo se volvió oscuro nuevamente…_

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba tendida en una cama estaba con la misma ropa pero con una diferencia, estaba llena de sangre, mi sangre.

— Así que ya despertaste, llevas 1 semana durmiendo ya quiero ocupar mi cama. — vi con mi vista un poco nublada pero pude distinguir que era un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos rojos y parecía de como 18 años.

— Perdón pero donde estoy, ¿no estoy muerta cierto?. — pregunte con duda.

— Estas en el infierno. — respondió normalmente.

— ¿Cómo que en el infierno? Responde seriamente!. — Le grite.

— Como escuchaste este es el infierno y tu estas muerta… Maka.


	2. No es verdad, ¿cierto?

Hola! Tanto tiempo c: Bueno aquí les dejo el 1 cap de este fic, nos leemos abajo.

.

.

* * *

**No es verdad, ¿cierto?  
**

**-Maka-**

Me costaba pensar que esto era real y no un sueño, tenia miedo ¿de verdad estaba muerta?, siempre pensé que después que  
muriera todo se acabaría…

— No te sorprendas tanto, por alguna razón estas aquí. — Dijo el peliblanco.

— Yo solo quiero saber que hago aquí y quien eres tu.

— Eso lo sabrás después, primero tenemos que ir a donde shinigami-sama.

No seguí hablando, trataba de recordar alguna causa porque estaba en el infierno, no podía razonar bien, ¿Quién podría pensar que alguien como yo terminaría en esta situación?

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la calle, no sabía en que momento había salido de la enorme mansión, me dedique a observar el infierno y era algo espeluznante, que podría decir nada era normal, había calaveras por todas partes y la luna era lo más grande que se veía con su macabra sonrisa.

— No estés tan sorprendida tenemos que ir hacia allá. — Me apunto con su dedo a una gran colina donde en la sima había una especie de mansión algo así.

— Por lo menos dime tu nombre.

— Soy Soul.

— He… Soul que raro. — Le regale una sonrisa pero a cambio recibí un desprecio de mirada.

Estaba cansada, estábamos llegando al comienzo de la colina y me di cuenta que ahora había que subirla, no sabia como pero empecé a subir los escalones uno por uno casi como un zombi.

Soul iba casi diez escalones delante mio me daba un poco de envidia, ¿Por qué el no esta cansado y no tiene ninguna gota de sudor?, hay se me vino a la mente una pequeña idea, el quizás no era humano.

Cuando ya casi íbamos llegando no aguanté más y mi cuerpo se desvaneció en la escalera, veía como mi cabeza se iba a estrellar en la punta de ella, hasta que sentí que caí en algo blando y mi cabeza esta rodeada por unas manos.

— Eres idiota. — Soul me grito. — Te pudiste haber hecho daño aunque este sea un lugar diferente no significa que no puedas hacerte daño!  
— Lo siento, no quería molestarte, de verdad lo siento mucho… yo solo… solo. — Unos pequeños sollozos empezaron a salir de mi boca y mi cara a llenarse de lágrimas.

— No te pongas a llorar ahora!

— Lo siento. — dije entremedio de sollozos.

— No tiene la culpa de nada ¿ok?, ahora párate tenemos que ir hablar con shinigami-sama

Me pare rápidamente y entramos por la gigantesca puerta de ese instituto, si era un instituto el mas famoso del infierno y ¿Cómo lo sabia? Había un cartel de esa información antes de subir por las largas escaleras.

Cuando entramos soul iba caminando demasiado rápido y en algunas veces me tropezaba con mis propios pies.

Tenia un poco de miedo, ¿quien seria shinigami-sama, y porque soul tenia que hablar urgentemente con el?, ¿y si era por mi?, tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que llegaron a el punto te aburrirme y marearme.

— Tempus est accedere **(1)**. — Escuche que soul dijo algo antes de abrir la puerta pero no entendí que idioma era.

— ¿Estas preparada maka?

— Si… — Respondí con duda.

Al entrar era una sala negra con 3 asientos y en uno de ellos estaba sentado el que parecía ser shinigami-sama, tenia una toga negra muy rara y no se le veía la cara tenia una mascara de calavera puesta.

— Buenas shinigami-sama. — Esperen ¿estaba soul hablando con respeto?

— Bueno ya que están ustedes dos aquí voy aclararte las cosas maka-chan.

Asentí con la cabeza, y mire fijamente a shinigami-sama.

— Primero que todo maka-chan, tu no estas muerta y por una extraña razón acabaste en la tierra de los demonios.

— Pero eso no es coincidencia padre.

No se en que momento pero en la puerta estaban paradas 5 personas.

— Como que no es coincidencia. — Le pregunte al chico que estaba parado en la puerta.

— Eso deberías saberlo ya.

— Kid-kun ella todavía no sabe nada. — Respondió shinigami-sama

— Ahh, lo siento. — Dijo ese tal kid.

Kid me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras los que estaban atrás solo miraban fijamente, uno tenia el pelo color azul, atrás de este estaba una chica con apariencia tierna y tenia su largo pelo atado en una coleta, también había dos chicas mas que su apariencia era igual pero era como totalmente diferente, una tenia el pelo rubio corto y la otra un poco mas oscuro y largo.

— Bueno, ya que están todos reunidos aquí, te diré todo maka-chan.

Me asuste un poco, su tonalidad de voz había cambiado drásticamente  
de un tono infantil a un tono serio.

— Maka-chan tu sabes que no estas aquí por casualidad, tu eres un Iblis.

— Y ¿que es eso?. — Tenía miedo, ¿será que nunca fui normal?

— Bueno como decirlo… eres mitad humana y demonio, eres especial maka-chan.

— Y ¿soy la única así?

— Exacto, al menos por lo que se.

— Y ¿ustedes son todos demonios cierto?

— Bueno nosotros somos demonios de alta categoría, por así decirlo no todos tienen forma de humanos maka. — Me contesto soul.

— Están los oni, ten cuidados con ellos maka-chan. — Dijo shinigami-sama de repente.

Estaba nerviosa y tenia la mente confundida aun no aclaraba si estaba viva o muerta, si esto era una ilusión o no, no sabía nada.

— Hey maka. — Soul me grito en mi oído.

— No tenias para que gritar!, me dolió. — Le respondí también con un grito.

— En que estabas pensando. — Soul se acercó demasiado a mi cara.

— En nada solo aléjate quiero pensar…

— No te dejare hacerlo.

No alcance a reaccionar y soul me cargo encima de su hombro, estaba corriendo y no se a que velocidad iba solo sé que estaba sorprendida por todo esto, pero por alguna razón nada me parecía extraño.

— No espera, a ¿donde vamos?. — Grite para que soul me escuchara.

— A casa.

Vi como no alejábamos de apoco del instituto y causa de la velocidad tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Y pensé, soul me hizo subir una enorme colina sabiendo que él podía subirle en solo 1 minuto.

— Te odio soul. — Le susurre despacio.

Sentí como soul paraba y me bajaba de su hombro. Soul se paro delante de mí y me quedo mirando por un buen rato.

— Eres una mala niña. — Con sus dedos me pego despacio en mi pequeña frente.

No hice nada y seguí caminando un poco rápido pero aun así soul seguía mis pasos a pocos centímetros mio.

— Ahora te odio más. — Me di vuelta y le saque la lengua.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Mire hacia atrás para ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz, por alguna razón esa voz se me hacia conocida y claro, al girarme vi la razón del porqué.

— ¿Hero?, porque estas tu aquí, no deberías…

— Soy un demonio, ¿eso responde todas tus preguntas o no?

No alcance a contestar soul que estaba atrás mio se puso rápidamente delante mio de forma protectora.

— No me importa tus razones por las que estés aquí, pero atrévete a dar un paso más y te matare.

— No soy nadie malo, ¿cierto maka?, somos amigos todavía ¿no?

— Pero tú ¿No habías desaparecido?

— Claro que no, solo me vine al infierno, porque es aquí donde pertenezco.

— Maka vámonos, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí ¿no?. — Me gire para ver la cara de soul y en sus ojos rojos se demostraba ira.

Antes que me girara para seguir mi camino hacia la casa de soul vi por ultima vez la cara de hero y me di cuenta que el tenia algo distinto a de cuando era niño sus ojos ya no eran de un celeste brillante sino un azul sin brillo.

Al llegar a la casa de soul no me dirigió ninguna palabra y me dirigí a la pieza que me había asignado.

Cuando me acosté me sentí un poco mareada y me quede dormida inmediatamente.

Sentí algo que me movía el cuerpo delicadamente, me asuste y abrí los ojos apresuradamente. Al abrirlos entre toda la oscuridad que había vi la cara de soul.

— Por fin despertaste, vamos tenemos que salir. — Mire a soul con duda.

— ¿Salir a donde?

— A matar oni.

Esa fue la primera noche de mi vida que me asuste tanto de salir de casa, estaba como una niña chica que solo quería estar abrazada a su oso de felpa.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
**  
**(1) **El idioma es latin y soul quizo decir el momento a llegado, de que maka sepa toda la verda y todo eso.

Iblis: Humano mitad demonio, tiene poderes especiales que ninguno otro mas tiene.

Oni: Típico demonios malvados que solo quieren empeorar la sociedad en el infierno.

* * *

Bueno, creo que me demore demaciado en subirlo, pero bueno el colegio va primero no? xdd aparte estoy en las ultimas y ahora en la noche me llego la inspiración para terminar el cap, el siguiente cap se espera mas acción, ¿quien creen que sea hero y que quiere con maka? si quieren saber estén atentos al siguiente capitulo que va estar como a fin de julio si es posible C:

Gracias a: Arlenes y niixuiix que fueron mis primeros raview de este fic se les agradece mucho C: y también esas 2 alertas que tuve.

Adiós, y nos vemos en el proximo cap C:

**¿Raview, porfavor?**


	3. Esta aquí

Holas :B, estoy de vuelta y creo que me quieren matar D: bueno espero que lo disfruten y mas abajo nos leemos :3

.

.

* * *

**Esta aquí  
**

**- Maka-**

Me dolía la cabeza no se como había aguantado tanto anoche, ya lo tenia claro nada de esto era normal, ¿porque todos me perseguían a mi?, ¿era porque soy mitad humana?, no podía controlar bien lo que pensaba en este momento y esto me llegaba a estar en un estado de colapso, también tenia en duda lo que había pasado anoche y todo había empezado así.

_Flash Back_

__Estábamos soul y yo saliendo por la parte trasera de la mansión nos íbamos dirigiéndo al gran bosque del infierno, tenia frio y estaba atemorizada de morir o que por alguna razón nos atacaran y soul quedara mal herido. Pero en una parte de mi cerebro me decía que tuviera la plena confianza en soul y que no iba a pasar nada.

— Maka no te separes de mí. — Hablo soul de repente.

— Eh?

— ¿Para que te sonrojas?, yo lo decía porque puedes llegar sin cabeza. — Luego que haya dicho esto empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Eso me hacia dudar y si de verdad perdía la cabeza… esto ya no era un juego de niños y nunca lo fue. Escuchaba como las ramas de los arboles crujían y eso me hacia ponerme un poco nerviosa.

— No te muevas, parece que viene alguien. — Me susurro soul, y no tuve mas opción que no moverme.

Se sentía los pasos mas cerca y creo que venia a una gran velocidad, aunque creo que no era solamente una persona si no dos.

— Hola viejo ¿asustado? — No me esperaba que fuera el.

— No nada de eso, es solo que me desespera esa maldita habilidad tuya, no te puedo detectar aunque ese es el propósito. — Contesto el albino enojado. —Y bueno black star ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

— Lo de siempre, aparte tsubaki fue a buscar una sospecha que me quedo. Sabes soul detecte un rastro humano, y no era el de maka.

— ¿Y que mierda hace un humano aquí?

Silencio, así quedo el ambiente, estaba tenso todo, no sabia que era tan importante que hubiera un humano aquí, aunque pensándolo bien no había visto ninguno por aquí, y pensado ¿Cómo era posible entrar a este maldito lugar?, era como viajar al cielo o al universo.

— Hey maka. — me llamo black star y me acerque hacia él. — Hueles ese aroma, lo puedes detectar ¿no?

— ¿Eeh? Como quieres que detecte eso, no soy un fenómeno como tu.

— Eres hiriente maka. — Dijo riendo black star. — Aparte no es que tú fueras completamente humana, recuérdalo. Escucha bien solo tienes que concentrarte en tus principales sentidos y sentirás el aroma.

Me concentre, y cerré los ojos, sentía la lenta respiración de soul y black star, el sonido del viento y de los arboles y luego me llego un dulce aroma a mi nariz, era el perfume de chrona lo reconocía por donde fuera que estuviera.

— Lo conozco. — Respondí seriamente. — Es de chrona.

— ¿Quién es chrona? — Pregunto soul.

— Una amiga, aunque no estoy completamente segura si será de ella.

**- Soul -**

Estaba inseguro, este territorio ya no tan seguro como minutos atrás y la vida de maka corría peligro, black star entendió las señales que le di con mi mirada. Esa tal chrona no me daba buena pinta en todo este tema, me preguntaba que clase de humano podía entrar en este mundo.

— Hey maka, ¿puedes detectar almas?

— ¿eh?, deja de pedir cosas imposibles. — Note un poco de enfado en el tono de maka.

Ya no sabia que hacer digamos que la situación se había vuelto un poco complicada, solo habíamos venido a matar oni, faltaba que nos encontráramos con un demonio mayor y seria una perfecta noche. Volvimos a casa y maka se fue directamente a dormir.

_Fin flash back  
_

**-Maka-**

Ya eran las 12 de la mañana y aun seguía acostada, lo único de mis sentidos que tenia despierto era mi vista que miraba directamente el techo y era lo que estaba haciendo por muchas horas.

— Maka, a que hora piensas salir. — Sabia que era soul el que hablaba, pero no tenia ganas de contestarle.

Era difícil, pensar que chrona se encontraba aquí, nada es lo que parece, recuerdo cuando mi mamá decía siempre esa frase después de pelear con mi papá y ahora la comprendía más.

— Maka por favor sale, tenemos que hablar. — Otra vez empezó a hablar soul, pero esta vez decidí por salir.

Abrí la puerta, soul estaba apoyado en la pared, su expresión era de ¿preocupación?, no dijo nada y entendí que quería que lo siguiera. Íbamos caminando por el largo pasillo pasábamos puerta por puerta y parecían que eran infinitas.

La mansión de soul era gigante, pero creo que aquí era normal tener una. Llevábamos 5 minutos caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una escalera, pero soul se detuvo.

— Hey ¿Qué pasa?

— Maka, ¿tú me tienes miedo? — Me sorprendí con la pregunta de soul.

Claro que no, pero no podía responder, su mirada insistía una respuesta que yo todavía no se la podía dar.

— humm…

— Bueno, no importa. — Soul se dio la media vuelta alejándose por el largo pasillo, mientras que yo me quede sentada en la escalera viendo como de apoco se alejaba.

Extrañaba mi casa, pero no a mi familia por una extraña razón sentía que aquí era más libre, mire a mi lado izquierdo y por la pequeña ventana que había se veía el amplio cielo con un tono rojizo.

Me pare decidida a buscar a soul no sabia que estaba haciendo pero una parte de mi decía que no lo dejara ir y obviamente hice caso a lo que sentía.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?, te gusta pasearte por la casa de los demás.

— ¡Nada de eso! — Respondí a mi defensa. — Solo te quería decir que nunca te tendría miedo, ¡Idiota!

Era un maldito pesado soul, yo de verdad creí que él se había enojado conmigo y me sentía muy mal por eso, me di la vuelta pero al hacerlo mis estúpidos pies me fallaron y me enrede con el cordón de mi zapatilla de apoco veía como mi cara iba a chocar con el suelo, pero por suerte del destino eso no paso. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo, solo que yo estaba arriba de soul y estábamos en una posición incomoda que digamos.

Me pare rápidamente y oculte mi cara con mis manos, por una razón estúpida me había sonrojado, por eso me insultaba a mi misma mentalmente.

— ¿Estas bien?, te esta sangrando la nariz.

— ¿Qué, donde? — Quite las manos de mi cara y vi que la cara de soul pasaba de una seria a una sonriente — Y tu ¿de que te ríes?

— Lo sabia, te habías sonrojado — Y otra vez su maldita cara me hacia ponerme mas roja.

No podía soportar la presencia de soul, me hacia ponerme mas nerviosa de lo que estaba y solo me daban ganas de salir corriendo, pero en este instante mi cuerpo no respondía a mis mandatos.

— Perdón por interrumpirlos pero los necesitamos aquí a los dos — Era la voz de kid la que escucha pero no se encontraba aquí, si no que no estaba hablando atreves de un espejo.

— ¿Ahora kid?, deja de arruinar momentos perfectos. — Mientras soul decía eso me miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Maldito idiota, mejor vamos andando. — Le hable enojada a soul.

Soul se resigno y empezó a caminar a paso lento, como si no tuviera ganas de ir, pero en cambio yo tenia todas las ganas de saber que estaba pasando. Al llegar a la salida iba seguir caminando pero la mano de soul me detuvo y me arrastro al lado contrario.

— ¿A dónde vamos?, shibusen esta para allá ¿no? — Mientras apuntaba con mi dedo hacia la colina.

— Si pero hoy vamos en mi bebe

— ¿bebe? — Esto si que era raro.

— Mi moto, tonta. — Odio cuando se burla de mí.

Al llegar a la oficina de shinigami-sama estaban todos reunidos como siempre, pero creo que faltaba patty y liz, no parecía tan seria la situación sus caras tenían una expresión relajada.

— Que bueno que llegaron rápido. — Hablo kid y estaba tan asimétrico como siempre.

— Y bueno ¿que es?

— ¿Se acuerdan ayer cuando detectamos esa presencia humana? — Hablo black star. — Maka tenia razón y era esa tal chrona, lo que pasa es que le contamos a shinigami-sama, tsubaki ayer siguió el rastro y termino justo en la parte hacia el subterráneo, ¿saben que significa eso no?

— Esta siendo controlada por los demonios mayores. — Susurro soul.

— Maka. — Me hablo shinigami-sama. — Tu también tienes que participar en esta misión, por eso vas a entrar a este instituto desde hoy. — Asentí con la cabeza sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

¿Por qué soul nunca viene entonces?, desde el principio creía que esto era un castillo y no un instituto. Veía como todos discutían como iban a entrar al subterráneo que obviamente no tenia idea que era ese lugar, al menos lo daré todo por saber porque chrona esta aquí. Mire de reojo a soul y vi que se venia acercando a mi, me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo afuera de la oficina.

— Maka, ¿estas segura que quieres ir? Si no…

— Claro que quiero, aunque me da miedo saber que chrona esta aquí, ¿sabes?, chrona siempre fue alguien misteriosa y por eso me agradaba estar con ella. — Al terminar de hablar sonreí tristemente.

— Cualquier cosa maka, yo te protegeré lo juro.

Me sorprendieron esas palabras de soul y por una extraña razón empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, siempre soñé escuchar esas palabras, sentir que le importaba a alguien, no me importaba si este momento no se iba a repetir, pero el corazón siempre dice la verdad de lo que uno siente en el momento, y esto sinceramente me hacia enamorarme un poco de soul… solo un poco.

— Vamos maka, mañana será un día largo.

— Claro. — Respondí sonriente.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad creo que me demore demasiado D:, lo acepto la verdad la falta de inspiración y algunos problemas que e tenido hacen fallar mi pobre cerebro :c, ¿que creen que este haciendo chrona hay?, si les interesa saber sigan esta historia :o. Espero que le haya agradado este cap y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un raview por hay y también a los que leen anonimamente :o xd, yo creo que el próximo capitulo lo escribiré mas rápido (:, Bueno gracias a todos, me despido Adiós (^3^)/

**¿Dejan un raview :3?**


End file.
